1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a centering holding device for a Rogowski coil and a method for arranging a Rogowski coil
2. Description of the Related Art
It is generally known from the prior art to determine an electrical conductor current flowing through an electrical conductor via a Rogowski coil arranged around the electrical conductor. FIG. 2 of United States Published Application No. 2014/0306690 A1 illustrates, by way of example, a Rogowski coil which runs around an electrical conductor to measure the conductor current flowing therethrough. One wire end of the wire from which the Rogowski coil is wound, in the case of the Rogowski coil illustrated therein, is led back again along the Rogowski coil to the other wire end of the Rogowski coil, such that the Rogowski coil is open and can thus easily be arranged around the electrical conductor. Furthermore, it should be noted that the Rogowski coil need not necessarily run around the electrical conductor in a circular fashion, but rather may generally have the form of a loop, such that routine Rogowski coils in the art are often embodied in the form of an open loop arranged around the electrical conductor for the current measurement of the conductor current. A Rogowski coil generates as output signal a voltage signal proportional to the time derivative dl/dt of the conductor current I flowing through the electrical conductor. In order to obtain an accurate measurement signal from the Rogowski coil, the electrical conductor should run as far as possible centrally through the Rogowski coil, i.e. as far as possible centrally through the open loop, and the loop should thus have a circular shape to the extent possible. In particular, the electrical conductor should not be arranged near the ends of the Rogowski coil.
Power electronic devices can be present e.g. as power semiconductor modules or capacitor devices having an individual capacitor or a plurality of capacitors electrically interconnected with one another.
Routine power electronic devices in the art, as known e.g. from German Patent No. DE 10 2013 103 116 B3, in which the power electronic device is embodied as a power semiconductor module, have load connection elements for carrying load currents, with the aid of which load connection elements the power electronic devices are connected to electrically conductive current-conduction elements, such as, e.g., busbars or cables.